Profesiones Especiales
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] Un paciente con problemas en sus relaciones amores, ella una eminente sexóloga ambos se topan en situaciones casuales e hilarantes. Los Malos entendidos se dan a lugar de forma natural entre ellos. [Re-edición del CP1 al 6].*Final Abierto*
1. En el consultorio equivocado

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Capítulo Re-editado. **

**3.- Advertencia.- FF. Con calificación M.- Exclusivo para público ADULTO y/o personas con criterio formado. Sin embargo diré que la forma como hablo del sexo sin CENSURA en esta historia es más informativo por lo que creo que no hay problema que lo lean adolescentes pero si el tema no es de su agrado por favor no lean.**

**Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad.**

**-PROFESIONES ESPECIALES-**

**-Capítulo I-**

**-En el consultorio equivocado-**

*****En las afueras de Tokio - Japón*****

**-Xiaoláng Li POV-**

Finalmente después de tanto tiempo de posponerlo estoy en Japón.

El imponente hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada ámbar se quedo parado frente a una hermosa casa de un piso que estaba cerca de la playa y distaba mucho de ser una clínica con las que él estaba familiarizado. Se tomo su tiempo en ingresar al lugar no sin antes evaluar los comentarios de sus familiares.

Veamos mis padres tuvieron problemas de pareja y la terapia les ayudo. Lo mismo en el matrimonio de mi prima Meiling, si ellos no hubieran venido a terapia de pareja probablemente las diferencias con Yue no se hubieran superado.

También está la relación de Futtie mi hermana mayor con su esposo Ariel, ellos iban directo al fracaso. La terapia en pareja les hizo mucho bien ni hablar de Sheifa con lo compleja que es mi hermana mayor, su relación de pareja tuvo muchos altos y bajos, si ella y su esposo Yukito hubieran ido directo al fracaso de no ser por la terapia que tomaron.

No le des tantas vueltas al asunto, debo hablar con la Dra. Kinomoto y explicarle mi problema en cuando a las mujeres, Fanren y Feime tiene razón, no es posible que solo dure con una mujer dos semanas y pierda por completo el interés en ellas.

¡Eso no es normal! . . . Realmente tengo un problema. Veamos cómo es esto . . . .

La recepción del lugar era amplio. La Clínica Privada: Kinomoto y La Familia tenía un ambiente alejado al de los hospitales-clínicas, ya que las instalaciones eran cómodas donde la brisa marina se filtraba en el lugar y parecía una hermosa casa de playa por la decoración.

Al ingresar había una amplia sala de espera y en medio un escritorio donde una mujer de hermosas facciones estaba atareada atendiendo las llamadas telefónicas mientras a un lado de ella estaba el directorio correspondiente a esa sección decía:

Dr. Fujitaka Kinomoto - Especialista en Neurología.

Dra. Nadeskiko Kinomoto - Especialista en Psicología Infantil

Dr. Touya Kinomoto - Especialista en Psiquiatría.

Dra. Sakura Kinomoto - Especialista en Sexología.

Dra. Tomoyo Kinomoto - Especialista en Psicología

Dr. Kerberus Reed - Especialista en Fertilidad e Investigación Genética

Dr. Espineel Reed - Especialista en Urología.

Dr. Rui Terada - Especialista en citología.

Dr. Takashi Yamasaki - Especialista en Neurología.

Dra. Rika Sasaki - Especialista en Nutrición y Dietética.

Dra. Naoko Yanagisawa - Especialista en Pediatría.

Dra. Chiharu Mihara - Especialista en Cardiología.

El directorio era extenso y continuaba.

Esta recepcionista se completamente ocupada, mejor busco por mi cuenta el consultorio que me interesa pero ahora mi duda era: ¿Cómo ubicaba a la Dra. Tomoyo Kinomoto? . . . Veamos en este pasillo dice: Especialidades. . . Asumo que ha de ser por aquí. ¡Qué bien! . . . Cada puerta dice el apellido del galeno y en la parte de alado del timbre dice sus datos completos . . . Solo debo seguir . . . *Suspiro de Frustración* . . . Genial ahora quiero ir al baño . . . Un segundo esa puerta dice: Dra. Kinomoto, debe ser ese . . . Oh la puerta está abierto . . . Qué bueno podre pasar directo al baño.

Vaya esto parece todo menos un consultorio. Que hermosa sala de espera . . . Asumo que ese ha de ser el escritorio de la Dra. Kinomoto, que pulcro. . . Mejor me doy prisa.

Ajenos el improvisado intruso una joven doctora de cabellos largos recogidos y unos hermosos e impactantes ojos de color jade ingresaba al consultorio con una joven pareja que venían discutiendo y ella trataba de mantener su postura profesional y dijo en voz alta:

-Nakuru y Darek por favor cálmense. . . . Tengo la información puntual aquí.

-Dra. Kinomoto es que Darek no quiere entender que el Método del Ritmo es el peor método anticonceptivo- Dijo Nakuru con malestar a lo que la Dra. Sakura Kinomoto contesto con calma:

-Les daré una cita para final de semana ¿Pueden?-

-Yo tengo que trabajar en la planta hasta las 2:00PM. Dra. Kinomoto- Dijo Darek y su novia contesto:

-Yo tendré un seminario en la escuela con los padres de familia hasta las 11:00Am. ¿Podemos venir el sábado a las 4:00Pm?-

Propuso su novia mientras Darek hacía un gesto positivo con la cabeza y la Dra. Kinomoto hizo una nota puntual en su agenda laboral y dijo en voz alta:

-Listo 4:00Pm. Ahora antes reunirnos quiero que por favor lean está información puntual sobre el método del ritmo y sobre lo que se exponen al tener sexo sin protección-

-Pero si ella no es promiscua al igual que yo NO veo cuál es el problema-

-Derek corro el riesgo de salir embarazada-

-Lo que dice Nakuru es cierto pero también te expones a enfermedades venéreas en caso que no tengan una buena higiene a nivel sexual-

-Eso descartado doctora yo como hombre solo estoy con mi novia-

-Y yo como mujer solo estoy con él doctora pero me da temor salir embarazada y tomar la pastilla del día después NO me gusta-

-Tampoco la recomiendo . . . ¿Qué les parece si de paso leen sobre métodos anticonceptivos?. Antes de irse a vivir juntos deben ver un método que se acoplen a sus necesidades-

-No lo sé- Decía el hombre con duda ante lo que su novia dijo con tranquilidad:

-Dra. Kinomoto por favor denos toda la información para leerla-

Mientras la joven pareja era atendida por la Dra. Kinomoto, el improvisado visitante anónimo había terminado de hacer sus necesidades biológicas cuando se dispuso a salir del lugar pero no lo hizo al notar las voces en el lugar e iba esperar que la joven pareja saliera del lugar para poder hacerse presente.

Iba salir cuando tuvo la certeza que la joven pareja salió del lugar pero no conto con que otra pareja ingresara abruptamente al lugar por lo que se quedo con la puerta semi-abierta cuando escucho el siguiente grito:

-Lamento que mi esposo ingrese de esa forma Dra. Kinomoto pero este hombre de mente retorcida me hizo una propuesta asquerosa- Exclamo con malestar una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios ondulados a lo que su esposo replico:

-No es una asquerosidad, es una fantasía, todo hombre alguna hombre la ha tenido-

Esa simple frase capto la atención del improvisado visitante mientras noto como la hermosa doctora dijo con un tono que denotaba tener una idea del tema a tocar y trataba de disimular la diversión que le causaba el tema cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Antes pongámonos cómodos por favor. Abramos las ventanas, pongamos música de ambienten y por favor me dicen: ¿Cuál es el problema ahora? . . . ¿Por qué esta tan alterada Hitomi?-

-Esta mujer es una exagerada- Dijo su esposo con reproche.

-¡CALLATE Fiuka!. Doctora no tiene idea . . .

-Si no me cuentas Hitomi no sabré y no podre ayudarlos- Dijo Sakura con calma mientras abría su cuaderno de notas y busco con calma la ficha personal del matrimonio Sahoten

-Le cuento el regreso a su fetiche de la pornografía-

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es mentira! . . . Ella me mando a limpiar el desván y encontré mis antiguas revistas de Hentai y Yaoi entonces . . .

-¿Revista? . . . Esa basura de MANGA es todo MENOS REVISTA . . . QUE TE DA ESAS IDEAS ATROCES-

-¡HITOMI CALMESE! . . . Deje que su esposo explique con calma el tema . . -

-Este que va explicar cuando casi . . . El . . . -Hitomi estaba completamente roja y acoto rápidamente al señal con incomodidad:

-Este pervertido-depravado me quiso . . . Viol . . . Usted sabe . . .

-¡No entiendo! ¿Qué te quiso hacer?- Pregunto de forma directa Sakura

-El me quiso andar. . . Usted sabe. . - Hitomi estaba pasando un mal rato cuando señalo con sus manos su parte posterior y Sakura dio una suave sonrisa cuando dijo:

-Tu esposo quiso tener sexo anal contigo- Afirmo Sakura sin problema alguno a lo que Hitomi grito:

-¡CALLESE DOCTORE NO LO DIGA!-

Ante ese grito de la mujer todo quedo en completo silencio. En el baño Xiaoláng estaba teniendo un mal rato: Primero para no reírse por la exagerada mujer y Segundo: Le pareció errado que la mujer hiciera tanto drama por poca cosa.

Realmente esa mujer es una exagerada. ¿Sexo Anal? *Sonrisa Nerviosa* . . . Yo no he hecho eso . . . Me pregunto: ¿Qué le contestara la doctora? . . . No debería estar escuchando esto, pero . . . El tema esta interesante.

El imponente hombre mantuvo la puerta semi-abierta mientras afinaba su sentido del oído para no perderse cada palabra de la Dra. Kinomoto quien mostraba un rostro tranquilo a pesar de la suave sonrisa que se filtraba en su rostro y puso atención cuando ella dijo:

-Primero vamos a calmarlos. . . -Clic- ¡Dara por favor me traes un té helado para la pareja Sahoten y para agua mineral con limón -

Luego de escuchar que la recepcionista del lugar tomo la orden y le dijo que en menos de cinco minutos iría a su consultorio, Sakura se tomo su tiempo en sacar cierto material impreso que se lo repartió a la inusual pareja y saco otro tipo de material entre ellos, juguetes sexuales como consoladores, bolas anales, lubricante, preservativos entre otro.

El material impreso inmediatamente capto la atención de la pareja que se quedo en completo silencio pero Hitomi exclamo con malestar:

-No doctora yo no pienso hacer tal asquerosidad-

Sakura sonrío de manera tenue al notar que el hombre estaba interesado en el material impreso y dijo con calma:

-Ustedes han sido una pareja que ha afrontado muchas cosas juntos-Dijo Sakura y acoto rápidamente:

-Superaron juntos infidelidades de parte y parte, se dieron una oportunidad hablando y limando sus asperezas, superaron juntos las pérdidas de sus dos bebes y ahora tienen tres hermosos niños.

-Ambos superaron enfermedades venéreas y Fuika saliste con éxito de tu operación de la próstata y ni hablar de ti: Hitomi, superaste

el inicio del cáncer de mamas, ¿Eso no les dice algo?-

Mientras la Dra. Kinomoto estaba estudiando sus facciones un desconcertado hombre estaba en el baño pensando entre susurros:

-Ellos han pasado por todo esto . . . ¡Increíble!. . . Y yo quejándome de problemas tan mínimos . . .¿Cómo superaron eso? -

Puso atención cuando la Dra. Kinomoto señalo con calma:

-Ustedes son una pareja solida, se aman y han superado muchas pruebas . . . Pero sin embargo sin la versatilidad en cuando al sexo puede hacer que su relación de pareja se vuelva tediosa y aburrida y no hay nada más letal para un matrimonio o una relación de pareja de caer en la rutina.-

Al ver que ambos estaban atentos sus palabras Sakura dijo con confianza:

-¿Recuerdas Hitomi cuándo hablamos sobre porqué se dan las infidelidades?-

-Por que los hombres son unos perros . . .

-¡OYE!- Protesto inmediatamente su esposo cuando la Dra. Kinomoto se permitió reír suavemente cuando dijo:

-¡Eso NO! . . . La infidelidad se da cuándo se busca en la calle lo que no se tiene en sus casa - Hablando metafóricamente - Recalco Sakura e inmediatamente acoto con firmeza:

-En pocas palabras lo que no tiene en su cama. No le des la pauta a tu esposo que buque en otra persona lo que tu le puedes dar. NO DIGAS NO ante un tema que no conoces.-

Sakura se tomo su tiempo para poder buscar las palabras adecuadas, para poder hablar del tema abiertamente sin ofender a la susceptibilidad de las personas, en este caso de la pareja que le era completamente familiar a pesar de haberlos tratados en sus primeros años de noviazgo y matrimonio siempre tenía mucho cuidado con sus comentarios.

Sabía que Fuika era un hombre de mentalidad abierta en cuando a temas de índole sexuales no así su esposa que era un poco más discreta en el tema incluso a pesar de sus deslices finalmente se animo a preguntarles:

-¿Podemos hablar sobre el tema?-

-Doctora yo no hare tal asquerosidad-Dijo en un tono de reproche Hitomi y acoto rotundamente:

-¡Me niego!-

Su esposo frunció el ceño pero esta vez no dijo nada y la doctora noto su malestar e inmediatamente acoto:

-El sexo anal no es nada del otro mundo, si siguen algunos consejos puntuales que les puedo dar, no hay nada malo que tu pareja desee experimentar pero si tú no estás dispuesta a intentarlo hacerlo, él no te puede obligarte-

Ahora Hitomi se quedo callada y la doctora acoto rápidamente:

-Pero te expones a que tu marido te sea infiel tan solo por el hecho de querer experimentar el tema con otra persona-

Hitomi frunció el ceño en señal de molestia y dijo en un tono de reproche:

-Tú me eres infiel de nuevo, yo te arrastro, te dejo y me llevo a los niños-

Fuika la miro como si estuviera desquiciada y le dijo:

-¡Mujer yo no he dicho nada!-

-Deja de llamarme mujer y sé lo que estas pensando-

Sakura miro a la pareja con diversión y dijo en un tono suave:

-No es mi intención causar un conflicto entre ustedes pero antes de decir NO rotundamente algo que no ha probado deberías informarte sobre el tema, recuerdas: ¿Cuándo hablamos del sexo oral, del 69, 71 o 72 o lo reacias que estabas a probar esas posturas?-

Hitomi abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y la Sakura sonrío con confianza porque ella tenía un punto para tomarlo de referencia y acoto rápidamente:

-Accediste y su vida sexual mejoro notablemente-

Mientras la mujer se hallaba en un dilema moral por no saber cómo refutar esa afirmación el improvisado visitante que estaba en el baño se mordía los labios para no solar una sonora carcajada. Por un lado tocaban un tema que el no había puesto en práctica en sus relaciones sexuales por otro lado la cara de incomodidad de la mujer rubia no tenía precio sin contar con las expresiones de asombro-reproche e incluso de diversión que se filtraba en la cara de su esposo y a pesar del profesionalismo que mostraba la Dra. Kinomoto se dio cuenta que ella estaba teniendo una consulta entretenida y divertida y puso especial atención cuando ella señalo con calma:

-El sexo anal es tabú, en épocas remotas se decía que quien lo practicaba era un sádico o un enfermo metal, incluso está ligado al "tercer sexo", hablo específicamente de los homosexuales, todo eso es falso-

Sakura con ese comentario gano la atención de la pareja y no solo de ella sino de cierto espía improvisado que estaba en su baño y del que ella ignoraba su presencia por completo y al saber que tenía la atención de la pareja decidió continuar en un tono firme dijo:

1ro. Debes tener claro que el ano no es un canal de entrada sino de salida, y por ende no lubrica como la vagina, así que debes tener a la mano un lubricante a base de agua que es el completamente perfecto para el sexo anal- Se tomo la molestia de mostrarle el lubricante que tenía en la mesa y se los entrego a la pareja para que lo vean con calma y continuo con su explicación cuando dijo:

2do. Existe estas bolas, que se las conocen como bolas anales/ Le mostró una hilera de bolas de diferentes tamaños conectadas entre ellas/ y prosiguió con firmeza: Son para dilatar el ano de a poco, luego te voy explicar cómo se deben usar lo que quiero que me entiendas es que si te animas hacerlo, tu esposo tiene que ser paciente contigo y no pude introducir su miembro de buenas a primera dentro de ti porque te va desgarrar, te va producir dolor y vas a sangrar y en vez de sentir placer va ser traumático para ti. ¿Me siguen?-

La pareja se limito a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo entonces Sakura aprovecho para explicarles de forma puntual:

3ro. No importa, cuán excitado este tu esposo, la higiene a nivel de genitales, es importante para evitar accidentes desagradables, tú debes asearte con anterioridad, si deseas puedes usar unos edemas no lo tengo a la mano pero les puedo recetar algunos muy buenos para estar asegurar que tu ano quede limpio entonces luego de tener seguridad que tu como mujer estas lista, tu esposo debe usar siempre un preservativo de preferencia a base de agua y un buen lubricante, no puede penetrarte sin protección porque siempre se corre el riesgo que los restos de material fecal que haya quedado en tu ano se introduzca accidentalmente en el meato del miembro masculino de tu esposo , el meato no es más el orificio de la uretra por donde sale la orina corres el riesgo de una infección. ¿Me siguen?

La pareja no dijo palabra alguna cuando Sakura acoto rápidamente:

4to. La estimulación previa es muy importante, en estos folletos te dice cómo puedes en tu caso Fuika distraer a tu esposa cuando introduzcas las bolas anales en ella, puedes distraerla besándole en sus partes erógenas como cuello, pezones, o estimularla con el sexo oral, también puedes penetrarla vaginalmente y la sensación de incomodidad de tener un cuerpo extraño en su parte posterior va dar paso del dolor al placer, o puedes hacer uso de un consolador para distraerla, lo importante no es solo ser versátil sino ser ingenioso en el tema, las primeras veces ella es probable que el tema no le guste y debes armarte de mucha paciencia.

Sakura calló por un momento para estudiar sus expresiones y se animo a decir:

-Fiuka, tú no puedes presionar a tu esposa, dale tiempo para que lo asimile e incluso Hitomi si quieres experimentar el sexo anal por su cuenta, para eso hay la opción de juguetes sexuales para la masturbación anal y puedes hacerlo uso de tus propios dedos Hitomi para que te familiarices con esa zona de tu cuerpo e identifiques una vez superado la incomodidad en qué parte te da placer o puedes hacerle sexo anal a tu esposo, esa también es otra opción-

-¿Qué?-Ahora fue Fuika de ser sacudido hablando metafóricamente por ese comentario y no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y decir en un tono lleno de reproche y sorpresa:

-¿Usted quiere que mi esposa me quite mi hombría?. . . Oiga qué le pasa doctora . . . Qué ideas le esta dando a mi esposa . . . -

Las mujeres al ver la expresión de bochorno y su rostro completamente rojo del hombre no pudieron evitar reír en voz alta.

Sakura tuvo que ponerse de pie para salir al balcón y dejar de reír para regresar donde estaba la pareja y aclarar en un tono que trataba de aparentar seriedad, estaba acostumbrada a los exabruptos y expresiones inusuales de la mujer pero del hombre NO y dijo con calma:

-Se dice que el punto G en el hombre está en el recto específicamente hablando detrás de la próstata, si Hitomi sigue mis recomendaciones puede hacerte experimentar un orgasmo intenso-

Fuika, quien estaba completamente rojo y dijo con malestar:

-¡Yo no soy GAY!. . . A mí eso no me gusta . . . ¡Me niego!. . . Un hombre no hace esas cosas . . . -

Sakura escogió con cuidado sus palabras al señalar:

-No necesitas afirmar que no eres homosexual, un hombre con tendencias heterosexuales que hace uso del sexo anal en sus relaciones sexuales no lo cataloga como GAY u Homosexual como afirmas, esa idea es errónea pero veo que no estás dispuesto a practicar sexo anal sin embargo quieres que tu esposa se deje hacer sexo anal. Estas siendo completamente egoísta en esa parte Fuika y en una relación de pareja se debe estar dispuesto a dar como ha recibir-

Hitomi miro con una sonrisa burlona a su esposo quien le dijo con toda seriedad al verse en desventaja por el comentario que le hizo la Dra. Kinomoto, quien le dejo sin argumentos para refutar:

-¡Hitomi! . . . No te vuelvo a molestar con el tema si tú no mencionas esto . . . -

-Mmmmm…No lo sé, de pronto me dio por experimentar. . . La Dra. Kinomoto tiene razón en esa parte . . . -

-¡HITOMI!...-Exclamo sorprendido su esposo.

Sakura sonreío suavemente y le dijo con suavidad:

-La base de toda buena relación es la confianza y la comunicación fuera de los sentimientos fuertes que los une, por lo tanto les propongo que hablen abiertamente del tema entre ustedes, dejen los niños con sus abuelos, tómense unos días, investiguen sobre el tema y si están nerviosos de experimentar, pueden tomarse una botella de vino o de champagne entonces cuando estén relajados pueden intentarlo o pueden hablar del tema sobre lo que quieren hacer y qué esperan qué suceda, no sean reacios y decir: No de buenas a primera sin intentarlo, el sexo anal puede ser doloroso al inicio, cómo todo cuando es nuevo pero está comprobado que cuando una pareja lo experimenta, su relación pasa a otro nivel no caerá en la rutina, recuerden que la clave para que un matrimonio no se desgaste es hacerla versátil y no hablo solo a nivel sexual sino en todo el sentido de la palabra, en los pequeños detalles esta el éxito de un matrimonio-

Esta vez la inusual pareja no dijeron nada y Sakura les dijo:

-Creo que por ahora la terapia ha concluido, tómense el tiempo que necesiten y si tienen alguna duda saben cómo ubicarme o me pueden llamar a mi privado-

-Gracias Doctora-Fue lo que dijo al unisonó la inusual pareja, mientras recogía las cosas que la Dra. Kinomto les había dado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Al verse sola por primera vez en esas dos horas Sakura que para variar iba distraída no tuvo cuidado en abrir la puerta del baño cuando se quedo sin habla al sentir que algo pesado le cayo encima y la dejo sin habla, no todo los días te cae un hombre encima y de ese porte que te corta la respiración. Solo pudo decir en voz alta con sorpresa:

-¡OMG!…. ¿Quién es… usted?-

El hombre se quedo sin habla porque al igual que ella perdió el equilibrio al sentir que la puerta se abrió abruptamente y él estaba prácticamente recostado encima de la puerta para escuchar mejor la conversación por lo que quedo encima de ella, en una pose completamente embarazosa y dijo con vergüenza:

-¡Lo…..siento!-

-Si…se …me quita de encima…le agradeceré mucho . . . No puedo . . . respirar-

El hombre en ese momento reacciono, se levanto de forma rápida entonces le extendió la mano a la Dra. Kinomoto para ayudarla a levantar y le dijo en un tono suave que denotaba culpabilidad:

-Lo lamento. . . No fue intención escuchar su consulta ni menos caerle encima . . . ¡Lo siento!-

Sakura tomo una bocanada de aire, no es que ella era débil o pequeña pero el imponente hombre le sorprendió y al caerle encima la aplasto. Finalmente se animo a decir con diversión ante la incomodidad del hombre:

-He escuchado que del cielo a veces caen cosas raras pero nunca pensé que me iba caer un hombre encima. *Risas Nerviosas*-

Termino de reír de su propio chiste al ver el rostro rojo del hombre y dijo con seriedad a los pocos minutos:

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

Xiaoláng la miro con cierto reproche porqué le dio la impresión errada que ella se estaba burlando de él y dijo con cierto reproche:

-Mi nombre es Xiaoláng Li soy de nacionalidad china-

-¿Li? . . . Su apellido me es familiar. . . ¿Es usted el hijo de Hien e Ieran Li?-

-¡Sí!-

-Ya veo . . . He tenido la oportunidad de tratar varios miembros de su familia. ¿Cómo esta Meiling? . . . Su prima me ha hablado mucho de usted en mis consultas. Al igual que sus hermanas: Futtie - Sheifa - Fanren y Feimen son . . . Divertidas-

-**Xiaoláng POV-**

Estas chismosas. ¿Qué diablos le habrán contado a la Dra. Kinomoto sobre mí?.

-¿Señor Li?-

-Perdone . . . Entonces supongo qué sabe por qué estoy aquí . . .-

-Tengo una idea pero antes de llenar sus datos para su ficha personal le daré un cuestionario por favor llénelo si tiene alguna duda por favor me lo hace saber. ¿Desea algo para tomar?-

-Un capuchino-

-Claro - Clic - ¡Por favor Dara! . . . ¡Gracias! . . . Un capuchino y . . . Mientras Sakura hablaba por el teléfono interno, Xiaoláng frunció el ceño en señal de malestar al ver las inusuales preguntas cómo:

-¿A qué edad tuvo su primera relación sexual?-

-¿A qué edad tuvo su primer encuentro sexual? / ¿Uso protección?. En caso que la respuesta sea negativo: ¿Se hizo la prueba del VIH?-

-¿Qué tipo de inclinación sexual tiene: Heterosexual, Homosexual, Bisexual?

-¿Cuándo fue su última relación sexual?-

-¿Es una persona promiscua?-

-¿Qué tipo de protección usa?-

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se hizo la prueba del VIH?-

-¿Qué sabe sobre las Enfermedades de transmisión sexual?-

-¿Cuándo tiene sexo ha sentido alguna incomodidad al eyacular?-

-¿Ha tenidos problemas de: Difusión Eréctil o Eyaculación precoz?-

-Defina lo qué es: Sexofobia. ¿La tiene?-

Sakura estudio las facciones del hombre al ver su malestar y pregunto con extrañeza:

-¿Sucede algo Señor Li?-

El hombre la miro con el ceño fruncido y dijo con reproche:

-No sé porque, de buenas a primeras me hace este tipo de preguntas sobre mi vida sexual, me parece algo inapropiado de su parte doctora-

-¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo?-Sakura frunció el ceño, sus pacientes usualmente sabían que ella iba directo primero a tocar temas sobre su vida sexual, antes de preguntarle sobre la razón de su visita y acoto rápidamente:

-¿Señor Li, en si cuál es su problema?-

El hombre mostro en su rostro qué no entendía la pregunta de la Dra. Kinomoto y ella pregunto inmediatamente:

-¿Cuál es la razón de su visita?-

-Bueno vera, mi problema es que mis relaciones con las mujeres no pasan de dos a tres semanas, pierdo el interés en ellas inmediatamente sea que tenga sexo o no con ellas-

Sakura frunció el ceño y antes que Li continuara narrando en qué consistía su problema le dijo en un tono serio:

-¿Señor Li, usted hizo cita con la Dra. Kinomoto?-

-Eh…bueno fue una de mis hermanas-

-Mmmmmm…¿Usted necesitaba hablar con una Psicóloga o una Sexóloga?- Pregunto ella con duda.

El hombre se sorprendió por esa pregunta y acoto rápidamente:

-Psicóloga-

-***Risas divertidas de forma sutil*** Sakura ahora entendía el porqué de su malestar y no se privo de mostrar una amplia sonrisa cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Entonces cometió un error . . . -

-¿Por qué dice eso?-

-Su hermana . . . Probablemente hizo una cita con mi cuñada la Dra. Tomoyo Kinomoto, quien es la especialista en Psicología, yo soy la Dra. Sakura Kinomoto soy la especialista en sexología, salvo que tenga usted un problema a nivel sexual o con su aparato reproductor masculino. . . . Creo que no soy la doctora que usted necesita, o mejor dicho creo que usted se equivoco de consultorio-

Si ante Li estaba rojo por la caída, la incomodidad de las preguntas ahora estaba completamente morado por el error y la Dra. Kinomoto dijo con diversión:

-El consultorio de mi cuñada está del otro lado del pasillo. . . ¿Cree que pueda llegar solo o debo llevarle para que no pierda? . . . -

El hombre se paro abruptamente y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Lamento la equivocación! . . . ¡Permiso! . . . .

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando el hombre salió del lugar más rápido e inmediatamente y ella no pudo evitar reír abiertamente por la abrupta salida del hombre de su consultorio.

El hombre llego al pasillo y noto de un lado más consultorios y del otro la dirección a la salida y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . No les vuelvo hacer caso a las mujeres de mi familia, debí suponer que nada bueno sale al hacerle caso. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**5.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!.**

**6.- Favor tomen nota que actualizare el álbum de fotos de este mini-FanFic cuando termine la historia. **

**7.- Si desean conocer los avances de mis historias y recibir mis actualizaciones a penas las subo pueden ver mi usuario en Facebook - Ahí siempre hago comentario sobre el giro que van a dar mis historias. Mi usuario es Sake Kinomoto. **

**8.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	2. El tercer sexo

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Capítulo re-editado. **

**-PROFESIONES ESPECIALES-**

**-Capítulo II-**

**-El tercer sexo-**

Al pasar varias horas después de tener varias consultas en la mañana, Sakura se dispuso ir al consultorio de su cuñada, al notar la puerta abierta, una señal de que el consultorio estaba sin pacientes, sin embargo como de costumbre toco suavemente la puerta antes de ingresar al lugar y escucho una voz familiar:

-¡Adelante!-

-¿Interrumpo cuñadita?-

-¡No! . . . . Justo iba a verte para que vayamos almorzar, te me adelantes Sakurita-

Sakura frunció el ceño al notar que estaba completamente sola y dijo en voz alta:

-¿No deberías estar en consulta a esta hora?-

-. . . ¡Tienes razón! . . Pero mi penúltimo paciente no vino a la consulta y mi último paciente cancelo hace media hora la consulta porque se le presento algo de último momento . . . ¿A qué debo la pregunta?-

-¿No tenías la visita de un extranjero?-

-¿Un extranjero?- Pregunto con duda Tomoyo a lo que Sakura contesto:

-Li Xiaoláng el primo de Meiling . . .

-Ahora que lo mencionas. . . -Tomoyo se tomo su tiempo en ver su agenda y se permitió llamar a la recepcionista del lugar cuando noto la sonrisa nerviosa de su cuñada y pregunto con calma:

-¿Por qué la risa nerviosa?-

-¡OMG! . . . Tommy . . . Creo que sin querer espante a tu cliente-

-¿Y eso?-

Ante la pregunta de Tomoyo, Sakura se puso cómoda en uno de los amplios sofás del lugar mientras le daba el detalle de su encuentro casual, las risas no se hicieron esperar hasta que Tomoyo dijo finalmente:

-Que mala eres Sakurita, me hiciste perder un paciente. . . Me tienes que indemnizar por eso- *Risas suaves*

-Definitivamente amo mi trabajo, no creo que vuelva. . . ¡Lo siento!-

-No pasa nada . . . Le voy a llamar para preguntar: ¿Por qué no vino? . . . Mantengamos entre nosotras el inusual encuentro que se dio entre ustedes-

Sakura sonrío complacida cuando pregunto:

-¿Cómo crees que le abra ido a Touya en la exposición?-

-Tengo confianza que le ira muy bien, el material que ha preparado para conseguir los fondos para su investigación es solida. . . Mira la hora aprovechemos para pasar primero por las niñas y las llevamos almorzar qué dices-

-Tomoyo, mi madre se llevo a las niñas a Tomoeda-

-¿Hoy es el evento organizado por mi madre? . . . Pero lo tengo para el domingo-

-Es el domingo pero Sodomi pidió a mi madre llevar a las niñas para que se prueben los vestidos-

-¡Me olvide! . . . Pensé que iban a viajar en tres días y Touya que no me aviso-

-Con todo el trabajo que tiene . . .

-¡Tienes razón! . . . Espero que Lina y Alina no den mayores problemas-

*Risas Suaves* -Ese par de micro-demonios los dudo . . . ¿Por cierto cómo te sientes con este tercer embarazo?-

-Fuera de tener el lívido subido, es un embarazo tranquilo comparado con las de mis gemelas-

-¡No me lo recuerdes! . . . Todos padecimos con tus raros antojos-Dijo Sakura con reproche mientras al lugar ingresaban los hermanos Reed que venía discutiendo con un colega, finalmente el Dr. Terada dijo en voz alta-

-. . . Pero lo qué Sakura plantea en su libro es válido . . . Un tratamiento hormonal sería una solución práctica al tema . . .

-¡No estoy de acuerdo!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos Reed y Sakura dijo:

-¿Por qué no dejan esa discusión para después del almuerzo? . . . Tomoyo y yo tenemos hambre . . .

Los hombres se pusieron de acuerdo para salir con Tomoyo y Sakura mientras el Dr. Terada dijo en voz alta a la recepcionista del lugar:

-Por favor Dara . . . Avísale a las doctoras Mihara - Sasaki - Yanagisawa que vamos a Marisal . . .

-¡Claro Dr. Terada!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras los doctores se organizaban para ir almorzar, en el centro de Tokio, un imponente hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada ámbar miraba con reproche a su prima a quien dijo en voz alta:

-Meiling de porras . . . Por tu culpa termine donde la Dra. Sakura Kinomoto-

-Sakurita . . . La sexóloga . . . Ella es una eminencia en su aérea-

El hombre la miro con reproche cuando su prima señalo con diversión:

-Gracias a ella y sus increíbles consejos mi relación de pareja mejoro notablemente. . .

-No quiero detalle sobre Yue y tú . . . -

Meiling iba decir algo cuando su primo político ingreso al lugar y dijo en voz alta:

-Xiaoláng tenemos la reunión con los inversionistas japoneses en tres días-

-¡Gracias Ariel! . . . Lo pondré en mi agenda. Mañana tengo una reunión con Mitara. ¿Iras conmigo o . . .

-Ve solo . . . Yo tengo con Eriol una reunión en Tomota mañana y quiero aprovechar para invitarlos a la reunión . . . ¡Perdón! . . . ¿Los interrumpí?-

Meiling puso una sonrisa burlona en su cara cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Sabes qué tu querido cuñado se equivoco de consultorio y en vez de ir dónde la Dra. Tomoyo Kinomoto termino en la oficina de la Dra. Sakura Kinomoto?-

Ante la sonrisa abierta y burlona de Ariel, Xiaoláng se animo a preguntar:

-¿La conoces?-

-¡Bromeas! . . . La primera vez , también me confundí de consultorio y termine escuchando una plática sobre: ¿Cómo haces un trío? *Risas Divertidas* . . .

-¿En serio?- Pregunto extrañado con asombro Xiaoláng.

-Si te contara . . . -Dijo Ariel con incomodidad y al mirar a su prima política dijo en voz alta:

-Retomemos el tema en otra ocasión . . . . -

Xiaoláng lo miro con interés pero prefirió dejar el tema ahí mientras se ponía a revisar varios temas puntuales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios días después*****

En un lujoso condominio privado en la playa, en las afueras de la cuidad de Tokio.

Los hermanos Reed no dejaban de reírse al igual que sus colegas del trabajo.

Touya miro a su hermana y dijo con diversión:

-¡Monstruo pareces un chalaco!-

-¡Qué va . . . Ella parece un Huanchaco!- Dijo Rui Terada con diversión al notar con enojo la cara de su colega quien le contesto con malestar:

-¡No soy pez y menos un pelicano! . . . ¡Maldita Sea . . . Touya deja de decirme Monstruo! . . . -

Las risas fue lo único que inundaban el amplio condominio, cuando Kerberus acoto en un tono divertido:

-Si no fueras tan despistada para quedarte dormida en topless, al borde de la piscina por enésima vez . . . . ¡No te hubieras QUEMADO!-

-Eso no es asunto suyo-Dijo Sakura con enojo.

Los hombres del lugar no dejaban de reírse cuando Espineel finalmente dijo:

-Mejor pongamos a trabajar-

-¡Espera un segundo! . . . Debemos esperar a Tomoyo, ella se está tardando con las pizzas- Dijo Kerberus mientras Touya dijo con calma:

-Mi esposa dijo que antes de pasar por la comida iba a la farmacia-

-Se va demorar- Dijo Terada con reproche.

-¡Bueno! . . . . Empecemos el debate pero antes. . . . ¿Quién desea vino?-Dijo Espinnel con tranquilidad.

-Eso no se pregunta, eso se sirve- Respondió su hermano

Sakura ajena a sus comentarios estaba frente al ventilador quería quitarse la ropa si bien las quemaduras no eran graves, le hacía doler el cuerpo sobre todo la parte, del pecho entonces finalmente dijo:

-Me quiero quitar la ropa-

-¡No!-Dijeron al unisonó los chicos.

-Entonces suban el aire acondicionado para que el lugar se enfríe en serio me siento caliente y no precisamente por estar excitada- Dijo Sakura con malestar.

Touya la miro con diversión y le dijo:

-Tienes la cara roja, mejor ve a tomar otro baño de agua fría y usa la crema que te traje . . . Es provisional hasta que venga Tommy-

-Ha de tener insolación, que Sakura no tome vino sino suero oral, voy a preparar algo para que se hidrate-Dijo con calma Terada mientras los hombres se ponía de acuerdo para trabajar y Sakura salía del lugar, Espineel abrió la laptop de Sakura y pregunto en voz alta:

-¿Dónde está el pent-drive?-

-En mi cartera negra pero no lo necesitamos ahora porque la primera parte de mi libro, voy hablar sobre el enfoque genético-Grito Sakura desde el pasillo antes de ingresar al baño.

-¿Cuál fue la hipótesis que usaste esta vez?-Pregunto Kerberus con interés

Sakura retrocedió sobre sus propios pasos y dijo:

-El tercer sexo: ¿Nace o se hace?-

-Ese tema me parece trillado, ese no va ser el titulo de tu próximo libro-Recalco Touya mientras el resto estuvo de acuerdo y Sakura les dijo:

-Es el borrador, tengo varios temas para el posible título, lo que quiero revisar con ustedes, señalando con pausa a cada hombre en el lugar y se enfoco en Terada y dijo en voz alta:

-Mi primera hipótesis es: Si la tendencia sexual Gay es una enfermedad . . . ¿La podemos curar?-

Los doctores la miraron seriamente y empezó el debate:

-Estas equivocada al 100% en 1973, la Asociación América de Psiquiatría (A.P.A) elimino la "Homosexualidad" del "Manual de diagnóstico de los trastornos mentales" (D.S.M.) por sus siglas en ingles y se promovió el rechazo a toda legislación discriminatoria con los Gay(s) y cuando hablamos de gay se sobreentiende: Homosexuales y Lesbianas-Dijo Terada con calma mientras Touya señalo:

-Si pones el ser Gay como una enfermedad todo el análisis que vas a plantear en tu libro se vendrá abajo, sin contar con lo cuestionado que va ser si ya de por si estas tratando un tema polémico-

Antes que Kerberus/Espineel dijeran sus puntos de opinión, Sakura dijo en un tono firme:

-Primero deben escuchar antes de sacar conclusiones anticipadas, ¿Me dejan continuar?. . . -

Los hombres asintieron con la cabeza y ella dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-¿Qué define la tendencia sexual?.-

Ante que los hombres del lugar contestaran Sakura inmediatamente acoto:

-Las Hormonas, en otra palabra está ligado con nuestro sistema endocrino, ¿Me siguen?-

Los hombres asintieron con la cabeza y ella dijo:

-Entonces un exceso de hormonas masculinas en una mujer, puede justificar que se comporte como un hombre y se sienta atraído por las mujeres, lo mismo se aplica al hombre si este tiene un exceso de hormonas femeninas entonces se va sentir y se va a comportar como una mujer y por ende le van gustar a los hombres, si ese es el problema, lo podemos corregir ¿Cómo?. La respuesta más simple sería: Un tratamiento hormonal, quitar el exceso de las hormonas que causan la " anomalía " o poner las hormonas que nos faltan para corregir la " anomalía "-

Todos los hombres tenían el rostro serio, lo que decía Sakura tenía razón desde el punto genético pero en la práctica era otra cosa, no estaban de acuerdo con lo que ella planteaba y ella lo sabía e inmediatamente les hizo dudar acotando rápidamente:

-. . . . Pero esto no es cierto, porque no podemos identificar, en qué momento el individuo se define cómo gay, hasta ahora hemos dicho que la sexualidad del individuo se define en la adolescencia, si nos limitamos al tema hormonal la sexualidad biológica está definida desde que somos concebidos en el vientre materno pero la tendencia sexual: ¿En qué momento se define?, ¿Cómo identificamos la "anomalía? . . . ¿Me siguen?-

Uno de los hombres finalmente se animo a debatir y dijo en voz alta:

-Sakura, ser Gay no es una anomalía, si lo planteas así, caes en el contexto completo de la discriminación-Dijo Touya y Sakura refuto el comentario diciendo:

-¡Lo sé!. . . Pero hablo en términos médicos, cuando hay un desequilibrio de hormonas es una "anomalía", no defino al GAY como un ser anormal, pero tampoco es normal, ¿Entonces como lo definimos?-

-¿Por qué no es normal?-Pregunto Kerberus con el semblante serio.

-Porque su tendencia sexual no va de acorde a su género-Dijo Sakura y recalco rápidamente:

-Tampoco es anormal, porque físicamente por fuera es un individuo como tú, como yo, no es un ser del espacio, algo alterado genéticamente, o de otra especie, GAY es el individuo que tiene una tendencia sexual que no va acorte a su género, esa sería la definición más práctica . . . A mi criterio-

-Suponiendo que tengas razón, si ser GAY fuera una enfermedad ¿Cómo la curas?-

-¡No se puede curar!-Dijo Sakura y de forma rápida acoto:

-Te explico: Los doctores podemos hacer maravillosos tratamientos hormonales pero no conocemos los factores externos a los que está expuesto ese individuo, una vez que se someta a nuestro supuesto tratamiento, tenemos que tomar varios factores por ejemplo: Si es un adulto que ha tenido relaciones con adultos de su mismo sexo, ya viene con una cultura o una educación pre-establecida ¿Cómo cambias esos?, nos toca ahora ver los factores externos, en la antigüedad muchos padres ignorantes que querían curar esta enfermedad como la etiquetaron en ciertas épocas sometía a su hijos a torturas tanto físicas como psicológicas, no curaban la supuesta enfermedad sino que al contrario empeoraban la situación y tengo para desarrollar una tesis completa-

Ahora los hombres se quedaron callados y Sakura dijo:

-Tengo en mi pen-drive entre el material que haré de referencia un video de una película chilena "Mi último round" gano festival de cine gay en Mumbai y dijo en voz alta:

-La cinta protagonizada por Roberto Farías y Héctor Morales se llevó la distinción a la mejor película en el Festival de Kashish.

La cinta: "Mi último round", narra la historia de una relación homosexual entre un boxeador y un auxiliar de cocina, fue premiada en la tercera edición del Kashish Mumbai International Queer Film Festival, veamos la película y podemos entender un poco más lo que pasan las personas que se definen con una tendencia sexual diferente. Es un indicio de lo que voy a plantear en mi futuro libro . . . -

Sakura prendió su laptop, busco con calma su pen-drive para conectarla a su laptop cuando noto algo inusual, el material del pen-drive no era el que ella estaba buscando.

Cuadros extraños, estadísticas que ella no manejaba se presentaban delante de ella quien finalmente abrió los ojos con horror y dijo en voz alta:

-¡OMG! . . . Este no es mi material . . . ¿Cómo?-

-Se nota, esto es un estudio completo a nivel financiero, ¡WOW!. . . Quién lo hizo es un genio de las matemáticas-Dijo Kerberus sorprendido.

Era un mega-análisis completo, paginas y paginas de gráficos e información financiera.

Sakura e llevo su mano a su boca con todo el dramatismo posible y luego de un exagerado silencio dijo en voz alta:

-…un momento y ¿Dónde están mis documentos impresos?-

Espineel que estaba más cerca de su portafolio se lo dio, ella abrió el portafolio saco los documentos y recién ahí expreso en voz alta:

-¡Esto debe ser del señor Li! . . . ¡Imposible!

-¿Sakura de quien hablas?-Pregunto Kerberus y Sakura dijo con asombro:

-¡OMG! …El señor Li ...tomo mi pen-drive…- Entonces Espineel la miro con diversión y dijo:

-Aquí dice presentación para junta de accionistas….¿Oye. . . Sakurita . . . Esta fecha no es hoy?-

Por la cara que puso Sakura, Terada dijo en voz alta mientras empezaba a reír:

-No sé cómo paso pero deduzco que tu material fue a dar a sus manos y el material de él vino a dar tus manos-

Era oficial Sakura se quería morir literalmente hablando cuando noto que Tomoyo llego al lugar y su esposo se apresuro ayudarla luego de un corto beso en los labios, Touya señalo con diversión:

-¿No tienes ideas de lo qué le paso a Sakura, esta vez? . . .

Tomoyo mostro una amplia sonrisa cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Sorpréndeme!. . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	3. El Karma Parte I

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Capítulo re-editado. **

**-PROFESIONES ESPECIALES-**

**-Capítulo III-**

**-El Karma-**

**-Parte I-**

En una lujosa suite de un reconocido Hotel en Tokio, unhombre de cabellos castaños, ojos ámbar en ese momento tenía un semblante serio y un aura mortal leía con aparente calma el siguiente documental:

El Karma.- De acuerdo con varias religiones dhármicas, sería una energía trascendente invisible e inmensurable, que se deriva de los actos de las personas.

De acuerdo con las leyes del karma, cada una de las sucesivas reencarnaciones quedaría condicionada por los actos realizados en vidas anteriores.

Es una creencia central en las doctrinas del budismo, el hinduismo, el yainismo, el ayyavazhi y el espiritismo.

Aunque estas religiones expresan diferencias en el significado mismo de la palabra karma, tienen una base común de interpretación.

Generalmente el karma se interpreta como una «ley» cósmica de retribución, o de causa y efecto.

Se refiere al concepto de "acción" o "acto" entendido como aquello que causa el comienzo del ciclo de causa y efecto.

El karma está en contraposición con las doctrinas abrahámicas (judaísmo, cristianismo e islamismo).

El karma explica los dramas humanos como la reacción a las acciones buenas o malas realizadas en el pasado más o menos inmediato.

Según el hinduismo, la reacción correspondiente es generada por el dios Iama, en cambio en el budismo y el yainismo ―donde no existe ningún dios controlador― esa reacción es generada como una ley de la Naturaleza (como la gravedad, que no tiene ningún dios asociado).

En las creencias indias, los efectos del karma de todos los hechos son vistos como experiencias activamente cambiantes en el pasado, presente y futuro.

El hombre de cabellos castaños interrumpió su lectura al ver a uno de sus cuñados frente a él cuando pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Disculpa cuñado. . . ¿Qué lees?-Pregunto Ariel con recelo tratando de contener la risa.

-El Karma- Dijo Xiaoláng forma directa mientras mostraba el documental que leía y su cuñado señalo con cuidado:

-Es natural que estés enojado pero aprende a reírte de los problemas, no que ellos se rían de ti-

El hombre de cabellos castaños lo miro con reproche cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Palabras sabias para quien, dentro de las sietes horas no vivió cuatro escenas completamente ridículas, vergonzosas y bochornosas-

Ariel trataba de contener las risas, las que eran inevitable al recordar ligeramente el material inapropiado, que presento su cuñado presento ante la junta de accionista y Xiaoláng dijo en voz alta:

-Si vas empezar a reírte mejor déjame solo-

Ariel sonrío de forma conciliadora y dijo:

-Sabemos que fue un error, en los próximos días ubicas a la Dra. Sakura Kinomoto. Intercambias el material, hacemos la reunión y fin del problema-

Ante el nombre de la causante de sus desgracias, el aura de Xiaoláng se puso oscura cuando Ariel recalco en voz alta:

-Quedo claro que el material expuesto era de ella. ¿Cuál es el problema?. . . ¿Porqué estas tan molesto?. . . ¡No te entiendo!-

-¡Esa mujer es mi karma!-

Ariel se mordió los labios para no reírse y le comento una filosofía conocida para animarlo o tratar de cambiarle el humor:

-Tal vez están predestinados a conocerse. . . -

Por la mirada asesina que le dio Xiaoláng, Ariel se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al decir esa sencilla frase y espero que su cuñado le conteste:

-¿Predestinados?. . . ¿Sabes lo que he pasado por culpa de esa doctora, el día de hoy?-

-¡No! . . . Pero si deseas contarme . . . Soy todo oídos . . . -

-En la mañana ella venía distraída, choco contra mí y me hizo perder el equilibrio. . .

Al imaginar la escena del hombre cayendo, Ariel se mordió los labios y dijo disimulando su diversión:

-Eso no es nada del otro mundo, a cualquier persona le puede pasar-

Xiaoláng sabía que su cuñado quería soltar una sonora carcajada cuando dijo en voz alta y con toda seriedad:

-Estoy seguro que en ese momento todo el material se mezclo y al parecer hemos tomado los pen drive's equivocados, yo el de ella y ella el mío. . . ¡Eso es obvio! . . . -

-Bueno cambias el material cuando la veas-

Xiaoláng se tomo su tiempo en contestar:

-La vi hace pocas horas y me olvide pedirle el material. . . ¿Sabes por qué?-

Ariel lo miro con intereses y Xiaoláng dijo:

-Después del incidente de esta mañana, ella me hizo una pregunta que me desconcentro y me estrelle literalmente hablando con un poste, yo Li Xiaoláng teniendo un momento de torpeza que no es propio de mi . . . Y haciendo pleno ridículo en la calle . . .

Ariel ahora tenía una cara divertida y dijo entre risas:

-Asumo que por eso llegaste con la frente roja a la reunión . . . -

-Sabes que estaba completamente desconcentrado, que cometí el error de decirle a mi secretaria que saque copia del material para que lo envié por sobre a nuestros socios de Francia-Italia-Alemania y a mi padre en Hong Kong-

Ariel abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y Xiaoláng dijo rápidamente:

-¿Por qué crees, qué deje la sala de reuniones abruptamente? . . . Me di en el momento cuenta del error que había cometido-

Ariel esta vez se puso serio cuando pregunto con calma:

-¿Dime que detuviste los sobres?-

-¡Sí! . . . Luego de hacer, la maratón de ubicar al que recogió los sobres . . . ¿Sabes cuantas oficinas de DHL hay en Tokio?-

-Ahora entiendo tu malestar pero espera, dijiste que vistes a la Dra. Kinomoto ¿Qué paso?-

Xiaoláng lo miro como debatiéndose si contar o no la siguiente parte y dijo en un tono lleno de reproche:

-Me toco hacer inteligencia militar para ubicarla y cuando finalmente lo hice . . . ¿Sabes qué paso?-

Ante el gesto negativo que hizo Ariel con la cabeza su cuñado acoto rápidamente:

-La Dra. Sakura Kinomoto tiene la mala costumbre de usar la piscina que está en la terraza de el condominio en el que vive . . . -

-¿Y?-

-Confiada que es la única que está entre semana porque resulta que ella el Lunes no trabaja, sino que se toma el fin de semana y el lunes para sus trabajos de investigación-

-No veo a dónde quieres llegar. . . . -

-La descarada esa, estaba al borde de la piscina dormida en Topless-

Ariel puso cara de diversión y se atrevió a decirle:

-¿No se te ocurrió tomarle una foto?-

Pero se quedo callado al notar el aura asesina de su cuñado quien señalo:

-Cuando se despertó, lo que yo esperaba era que se sorprendiera o que se cubriera o que hiciera algo que al menos le diera algo de vergüenza, ¿Sabes lo que hizo la descarada esa?-

-¡No!-

-Se paro, me sonrío como si su desnudez fuera la cosa más natural del mundo y me dijo: Señor Li ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

Ariel ahora si empezó a reír divertido y dijo:

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Me olvide a lo que iba y le dije con reproche: Al menos vístase, ella me miro, miro sus senos y me dijo: Pero mis senos son lindos ¿Cuál es el problemas?. . . Además no creo ser la primera o la última mujer a la que usted le vea el pecho desnudo por último el cuerpo humano es un conjunto de fibras, membranas, cartílagos, esa mujer empezó a divagar . . . -

Ariel río abiertamente y Xiaoláng acoto con reproche en su voz:

-De lo nervioso que me puse solo atine a decirle que se hablaremos cuando este vestida y ella tuvo la osadía de decirme que iba tener que esperar porque se estaba bronceando y fue cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida y solo se había bronceado sino que se había quemado, tomo la toalla y salió del lugar-

-¿No la seguiste?-

-Como la iba a seguirle, si me olvide de todo, cuando la vi en Topless, yo estaba avergonzado e incomodo y ella, tan fresca como una lechuga que me olvide de pedirle mis documentos, creo que ella ni sabe que los tiene-

-¿Tienes una copia de los documentos?-

-Tengo la matriz pero todo los archivos con las últimas modificaciones las baje al pent-drive porque mi laptop, está en el departamento técnico de HONG KONG porque le van instalar los nuevos programas que vamos usar. ¿Ahora entiendes mi dilema?-

Ariel sonrío abiertamente y dijo:

-Ve en los próximos días al consultorio de la Dra. Kinomoto y le pides el material-

-No quiero hacer eso-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mis encuentros en ellas siempre terminan en accidentes pocos usuales-

-Bueno son cosas inusuales, pero vamos Xiaoláng no todos los días te pasan este tipo de situaciones, ve el lado positivo-

-¿Cuál es el lado positivo?-

-Vistes los pechos de una hermosa mujer-

Xiaoláng lo miro con un aura asesina y su cuñado dijo:

-Mejor me voy . . . -

Xiaoláng regreso a su lectura pero antes de salir del lugar su cuñado le dijo en voz alta:

-Sus pechos son hermosos. . . Pero eso no justifica todo lo que pase . . . Esa mujer es mi karma, es mejor evitarla-

Ariel río en voz alto no sin comentar antes de salir del lugar:

-La belleza femenina puede ser mortal en algunos casos-

Xiaoláng miro a su cuñado y dijo entre susurros:

-Ella es mi karma . . . No recuerdo haber tenido tales encuentro con una mujer . . . Van de Mal a Peor . . . Terminar de víctima NO me gusta.-

De pronto recordó con malestar todo lo que padeció por culpa de aquella mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Siete horas antes*****

**-En un reconocido restaurante del centro de Tokio-**

-¡Perdón! . . . ¿Cómo dice?-

-Me sorprende ver a un hombre como usted en un lugar como este . . . Señor Li- Señalo con diversión la Dra. Sakura Kinomoto

-¿Qué tiene de raro?-

-Es un bar-restaurante alternativo . . . Ya sabe para parejas con tendencias Gay-

-¿Qué? . . . ¡Imposible! . . . Espere un segundo . . . ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-

-Investigación de campo para mi próximo libro . . .

-¿Escribe libros?-

-Sobre tema sexual . . . Este año hare un estudio sobre el llamado " Tercer Sexo " o los Gay(s) y en este lugar me entrevistare con un especialista sobre el sexo tántrico-

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-

-En resumen es una combinación del yoga, técnicas de respiración y sexo pero no se hace de forma eufórica o apasionada, está en el retardó de la eyaculación conseguir ese ansiado orgasmo en forma lenta.-

Ante la eminente duda que mostraba el hombre en su rostro ella señalo con calma:

-Quiero entender, cómo puedes llegar a un orgasmo con la carencia de los órganos sexuales, cómo un hombre se satisface con otro hombre o cómo una mujer se satisface con una mujer . . . Necesito esa información para mi futuro libro . . . Pero me extraña realmente verlo aquí-

Fue cuando Xiaoláng se dio cuenta que sus cuñados probablemente le hayan hecho una broma pesada o realmente se equivocaron de dirección y el dijo en malestar mientras salía del lugar:

-Llego tarde . . . ¡Permiso! . . .

Sakura iba acortar algo pero se quedo con la palabra en la boca y empezó a reír sola divertida por la incomodidad del hombre y se dispuso a tomar algo para preparase a esperar al especialista que iba a entrevistar.

Sakura luego de la entrevista se quedo a observar en el lugar, noto con diversión dos hermosas mujeres que llamarón su atención inmediatamente, se quedo sin habla al ver su toque sutil, el beso intercambiado entre ellas impregnado de la más pura lujuria y decidió que era hora de salir del lugar no sin antes pensar que el exhibicionismo era algo natural en personas que les gustaba el mismo sexo.

Ella sabía que la investigación de campo iba ser compleja para su nuevo proyecto pero nunca pensó quedarse viendo de forma anonada dos mujeres besándose por un largo tiempo, su experimento se le fue de las manos es día, iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta del hombre que venía frente a ella, fue inevitable no chocar contra él y por sujetarse del mismo le hizo perder el equilibrio entonces ambos cayeron al suelo y sus documentos se mezclaron entre sí.

Al verse en la embarazosa situación de ambos en el piso, finalmente ella dijo:

-Señor Li . . .

-¿Doctora Kinomoto?- Pregunto con asombro Shaoran al verse encima de ella, de pronto recordó lo sucedido en su consultorio la primera vez y noto como ella dijo con diversión e incomodidad al mismo tiempo:

-No quiero ser descortés …..Pero antes de saludarnos por segunda ocasión…..se puede por favor quitar de encima, me está …..Cortando la respiración…-

-¡Oh perdone!-

Sakura tomo una bocana de aire y él la ayudo a levantarse cuando le dijo en voz baja:

-¡Lo siento!-

-¡No se preocupe!. . . Ya me estoy acostumbrando -Tocio suavemente- cuando dijo en forma divertida:

-A qué termine de caer sobre mí . . .

El hombre se moría de la vergüenza literalmente hablando mientras ella reír abiertamente y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Esta vez . . . Fue mi culpa! . . . ¡Lo siento!-

-No fue solo culpa suya, también yo venía distraído, no se preocupe . . . Creo que esto es suyo . . . ¿Y mi pen…..¡Gracias!. Bueno debo retirarme, buen día doctora-

Sakura se quedo en blanco por un segundo porque se le mezclo todo los papeles los de él pero eran las hojas en color que ella usaba no puso atención al contenido cuando las arreglo rápidamente y dijo en voz alta:

-. . . ¡Por cierto!. . . ¿Señor Li por qué no fue a la consulta con mi cuñada?-

-¡Perdón! - El hombre siguio caminando mientras regreso su mirada hacia ella y la Dra. Kinomoto dijo en voz alta:

-No me diga . . . Quedo traumatizado por el tema del sexo anal que toque con…..

De pronto un fuerte sonido se escucho en el lugar - ¡BUM! - Fue un golpe seco.

Xiaoláng caía aturdido al suelo de la fuerza del golpe, que se dio de frente contra el poste mientras la Dra. Kinomoto se llevo la mano a la boca y puso una expresión de horror por la sorpresa que se llevo del golpe pero a los pocos segundos tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no reír de él y se apresuro ayudarle y de su nerviosismo cometió el desatino de preguntar:

-¿Está bien señor Li?

El hombre aun estaba aturdido por el golpe, sentía que su frente le ardía y le palpitaba fuertemente, se la toco para sentir, si se había partido la frente o ver sangre en su mano al verla cuando miro con odio puro a la doctora y le dijo con reproche:

-¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? . . . Por su culpa me estrelle-

-Señor Li . . . ¡Lo sien . . .-Sakura estaba teniendo un mal momento al tratar de contener la risa y el hombre dijo con enojo:

-¡Quítese!-

-No fue mi intención…..

-No diga nada…..

El hombre se paro del piso y paro un taxi porque del golpe no recordaban qué debía hacer.

Sakura se quedo perpleja, empezó a reír divertida de lo que había pasado, no podía parar de reír, hasta que noto que las personas que pasaban por el lugar la miraban con interés y decidió que mejor se mordía los labios y camino directo a su carro ya dentro de el no paro de reír por un largo tiempo.

Al otro lado de la cuidad el adolorido hombre llegaba con su frente roja a un edificio donde estaba una de las oficinas Grupo T.H.A.L & Asociados S.R.L. Fue cuando Xiaoláng se encontró con su asistente: Kaome Hina, quién le dijo en voz alta para asombros de todos en la oficina:

-¡Buenos días! . . . ¿Qué le paso en la frente señor Li? . . . ¿Le traigo hielo? . . . Su frente esta . . .

El hombre contesto de forma exaltada:

-¡Mi frente esta ROJA! . . . ¡LO SE NO NECESITO QUE RECALQUE LO QUE ES OBVIO!-

El no quería contestar de forma tan abrupta pero realmente estaba teniendo un mal momento por su enojo y dijo en voz baja esta vez tratando de no ser altanero ya que nunca antes había gritado a un empleado:

-¡Por favor! . . . Saque copia a color de este material y del pen-drive haga 4 juegos y los adjunta al material y los envía vía D.H.L. A nuestras oficinas en Francia-Italia-Alemania y Hong Kong adicional arme un juego para las carpetas personalizada. . . ¿Me sigue?

-Sí . . Sí señor Li . . . -Dijo la señorita Hina con cuidado aun estaba asustada por el grito y Xiaoláng señalo con cuidado:

-¡Lamento el grito! . . . Tengo un mal día eso es todo . . . -Ante el silencio de la mujer dijo con calma:

-Necesito las carpetas armadas para cada miembro de la junta de accionista y para los inversionistas que al llegar los hace pasar directo a a la sala de reuniones. No se olvide de tener mi laptop conectada al proyecto y este pen-drive listo para usar . . . ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?-

-¡No señor! . . . Tendré todo listo antes de la reunión-

-¡Gracias!-

Xiaoláng iba acotar algo cuando noto la presencia de su padre y pregunto con asombro:

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? . . . Pensé qué estarían en Hong Kong y viajarían Alemania esta semana - Dijo el hombre con calma, su padre iba contestar cuando su madre señalo lo obvio:

-¡Tu frente está roja Xiaoláng! . . . ¿Qué te paso?

***Suspiro pesado***-No es nada, solo tengo un mal día es todo-

Hien miro a su hijo y dijo con calma:

-Yue se quedo a cargo de la oficina en Hong Kong mientras Yukito viajo Alemania por nosotros . . . Tu madre y yo estamos considerando trasladarnos a Japón por un tiempo para poder ayudarte con los nuevos proyectos, Ariel y Eriol nos llamarón ayer y nos comentaron que va el proyecto " ANDES " . . . -

-Eso es una excelente noticia . . . Iré al hotel a cambiarme y regreso inmediatamente-

-¡No es necesario! . . . Wei te trajo una muda de ropa. Nosotros vamos a instalarlos en el departamento que compramos en el centro de la cuidad pero tu madre desea una casa en la playa-Señalo Hien mientras su esposa no dejaba de tocar a su hijo, se le hacía raro ver a su hijo con la frente tan roja y Xiaoláng se apresuro a decir:

-. . . Me daré prisa . . .

Al ingresar al baño de su oficina miro su reflejo en el baño y dijo en voz alta:

-Si se me hincha la frente voy arrastrar a esa Doctora . . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el transcurso de la tarde, la sala de reuniones estaba por primera vez en ese semestre llena. En ella estaba presente:

-Masaki y Lien Amamiya padres de Ariel Amamiya.

-Clow y Kaho Hiragizawa padres de Eriol quien estaba junto con su esposa Feimen una de las hermanas de Xiaoláng.

-Tein y Rubie Tsukishiro padres de Yukito y Yue quienes no estaban presente en la reunión pero si las respectivas esposas: Sheifa y Meiling respectivamente y por supuesto no podían falta su hermana mayor Faren que era la única hermana soltera que tenía Xiaoláng pero su prometido había viajado Alemania con sus cuñados.

También estaban presente en la reunión varios inversionistas de empresas privadas cómo públicas.

La junta tenía la finalidad de presentar un análisis micro-macro económico de los mercados a nivel global para mostrar en base a un estudio profundo de la Balanza de Pago y dentro de esta la Balanza Comercial el movimiento de carga de los diferentes países de América, el objetivo era identificar los próximos mercados en crecimientos que iban a necesitar una nueva línea naviera para cubrir la demanda de los importadores-exportadores.

Xiaoláng Li ingreso a la junta con un leve retraso de 20 minutos, nada propio de él por lo que fue directo al punto a tratar y dijo en voz alta:

-El objetivo de la reunión es darle a conocer la necesidad de armar una nueva línea naviera con una flota de 24 buques para cubrir las necesidades portuarias de los países americanos, en el material impreso notaran la información detallada pero en el video notaran….

-Ah…!…..Gemidos/Jadeos fuertes!…..

El hombre se quedo sin habla al notar con asombro tales gemidos se viro inmediatamente y se quedo completamente perplejo al igual que todos en la sala de reunión cuando pusieron atención al sugerente video que mostraba un 69 entre dos hombres . . .

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!.**

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	4. El Karma Parte Final

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Capítulo re-editado. **

**-PROFESIONES ESPECIALES-**

**-Capítulo III-**

**-El Karma-**

**-Parte Final-**

*****Pocos segundos después*****

Literalmente hablando todos en la sala de reuniones estaban perplejos sobre todo el expositor que no atinaba apagar el video que se estaba proyectando hasta que finalmente Xiaoláng Li pudo apagar el video y su padre dijo con asombro:

-¿Qué significa este video?-

Ariel miro el material y dijo entre risas:

-¡OBVIO! . . . Este material no es tuyo . . . ¿Cómo . .

Eriol no dejo terminar la frase cuando dijo con diversión:

-Cómo diría mi esposa ¡Oh por DIOS! . . . Incluso el material impreso es sobre . . . ¿Sexo? -

-¡WOW! . . . Primito no conocía ese lado perverso tuyo - Señalo con diversión Meiling mientras Masaki acoto con asombro al leer en voz alta:

-. . . Las estadísticas del 2011 demuestran que hay una tasa alarmante creciente de personas que se definen como GAY un 30% de la población consulta . . . . Dice haber sentido curiosidad por experimentar relaciones sexuales con personas de su mismo sexo . . . ¿Qué es este material?-

La misma pregunta tenían los inversores, Xiaoláng abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y abrió-cerro su boca por lo perplejo que estaba y no contesto esas preguntas porque salió abruptamente del lugar, dejando a todos perplejos.

Salió de la sala de reuniones y en voz alta grito por segunda vez en ese día:

¡KAOME! . . .

La mujer se sobresalto ante tal grito y se puso pálida cuando Xiaoláng pregunto con rapidez:

-¿Revisaste el material qué te di? . . .

-¡Eh! . . .

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . Responde Kaome . . . ¿Revisaste el material?-

-No…..solo lo puse en la copiadora y ..

-¡Maldita sea!...Cómo no revisaste. . . Se supone que todo documento que te doy debes revisarlo. . . Si notas algo fuera de contexto debes decirme …

El hombre la miro con malestar cuando pidió de forma clara:

-Dame los sobres que te pedí que armaras. . .

-Pero ...Pero….Señor Li . . . Ya los envíe- Señalo con nerviosismo la mujer y el hombre pregunto inmediatamente:

-¿Qué?. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo . . .

-Antes de la junta de accionista-

-¿Tienes las Guías de DHL?-

-Si señor . . . Las archive-

-Tráelas y llama a DHL para cancelar ese envío, esos sobres no pueden llegar a su destino, los necesito de vuelta: ¡AHORA!...

La pobre asistente se quedo sin habla porque estaba al borde del colapso por la tarea que debía hacer.

Mientras Kaome buscaba tales guías, Xiaoláng recordó y dijo en voz alta:

-Es material a nivel sexual. . . ¿Cómo? . . . ¡Un momento! . . . La Dra. Kinomoto . . . ¡Obvio! . . . Cuando caímos se mezclaron nuestros materiales . . . Necesito ubicarla . . . Mejor iré a su oficina . . . Pero esta queda fuera de la cuidad . . . No en tal caso . . .

-Señor Li tengo las guías. . . -

-Primero llama a DHL y me mantienes informado para retirar los sobres yo debo hacer algo urgente. ¡RECUERDA! . . .

Xiaoláng salió del lugar completamente frustrado con destino las instalaciones de la Dra. Kinomoto en las afueras de Tokio pero recordó que sus hermanas y su prima la habían tratado y luego de obtener su número privado la llamo al móvil pero se topo con el mensaje de voz que decía:

-" Le saluda la Dra. Sakura Kinomoto en este momento no estoy disponible, pero si me deja un corto mensaje y sus datos cuando pueda le devolveré la llamada, si desea una consulta particular por favor llame a la clínica a partir de las 8:30Am. Mi horario de atención es de Martes a Viernes de 9:00Am a 4:Pm en horario continuo, gracias y que tenga un excelente día-

El hombre no podía estar más frustrado al escuchar tal mensaje que dijo en voz alta mientras pedía la chofer que acelere:

-¡Maldita sea!...Qué mensaje tan largo y para nada . . . ¿Por qué trabaja de Martes a Viernes? . . . Esta doctora es una cómoda….

Entonces hizo algo que no debía miro el número, busco en su GPS de su móvil su ubicación, noto que ella estaba fuera de la cuidad de Tokio en el mismo sector de la clínica pero no en ella, maldijo su suerte pero fue decidido a ir a donde ella estaba.

Luego de varios intentos y preguntar finalmente llegaron a su destino. Un hermoso condominio en la playa. Respiro con calma cuando bajo del auto y le dijo al chofer que se estaciones mientras el ingresaba al lugar y dijo con calma:

-¡Buenas noches! . . . La Dra. Sakura Kinomoto por favor-

-¿Quién la solicita?-

-Mi nombre es Li Xiaoláng, ella y yo tropezamos esta mañana, accidentalmente tome el material de la Dra. Kinomoto mientrs que ella el mío, necesito que lo intercambiemos-

-Permítame un momento por favor y me da su documento de identificación para verlo-

-¡Claro!

El hombre espero con la escasa paciencia cuando noto el ceño fruncido del señor de la recepción y pregunto con curiosidad:

-¿Sucede algo? . . . Sé que ella está aquí - Dijo con firmeza

El Señor Tekada, le dijo con calma:

-Ella no está en su departamento, ella está en el condominio . . . Puede estar en el GYM, en el spa o a esta hora creo que está en la piscina que queda encima del edificio-

-¿Puede buscarla? . . . ¡Por favor!-

-Lamento no poder dejarle pasar. No puedo dejar mi puesto y sin su autorización no lo puedo dejar pasar ¡Lo siento!-

-Escúcheme . . . ¡Por favor! . . . Señor Tekada - Dijo con cautela al mira su credencial y acoto rápidamente:

-Estos documentos son importantes pero si me ayuda puedo ser muy generoso con usted-

-No acepto dinero y no lo puedo dejar pasar- Dijo el Señor Tekada con firmeza y Xiaoláng insistió:

-¡Por favor! . . . Mire el material de ella . . . No perdió tiempo sino que le conto lo que paso en la junta de accionista.

El guardia sonrío divertido y dijo con pesar:

-Ese material es más que sugerente . . . Es . . .

-Comprometedor en todo el sentido de la palabra…..¿Se puede imaginar lo que pase frente a mis accionistas y futuros inversionistas?-

-Ha de ser para su nuevo libro-

-¡Debe ser! . . . No sé . . . ¡Por favor! . . . Necesito mi material . . .

-*Suspiro* Ella es una muy buena escritora incluso tengo copia de sus libros, son realmente muy buenos. . . Mire lo dejare entrar pero si llego a tener problemas con la doctora . . .

-No lo tendrá . . . ¡Se lo aseguro!-

-Entonces deme su documento de identificación . . . Le recomiendo que empiece por la terraza-

-¡Gracias!-

Xiaoláng sonrío con suavidad mientras ingresaba al lugar y noto lo amplio que era, al llegar a la terraza busco con cuidado pero se llevo la sorpresa de su vida.

Por varios minitos se quedo con la boca abierta y solo pudo decir en voz alta:

-¡Eh! . . . Esta mujer es una completa descarada . . . ¡Hermosa! . . . Pero descarada . . .

***Carraspeo*** Trato varias veces de llamar su atención cuando dijo con reproche:

-¡Maldita sea! . . . ¿Porqué no se despierta?...***Carraspeo más fuerte***…¿Cómo puede quedarse dormida al borde de una piscina en topless? ***Carraspeo más fuerte***…¡Oiga despiértese!-

-¡DESPIERTE! . . . Ante tal grito que dio el hombre Sakura inevitablemente se despertó no sin antes bostezo varias veces.

Se froto los ojos con la mano derecha, se paro y mientras se desperezaba dijo con cuidado:

-Señor Li . .¡Qué sorpresa! . . ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El hombre la miro con reproche y le dijo con malestar:

-. . . Al menos vístase . . . -

Sakura lo miro divertida por su expresión de enojo, regreso su mirada a sus senos expuesto y volvió a mirar de nuevo a al hombre y le dijo con diversión:

-¡Mis senos son lindos! . . . ¿Cuál es el problema? . . . Además no creo ser, la primera o la última mujer a la que usted le ve el pecho desnudo, por último el cuerpo humano es un conjunto de fibras, membranas, cartílagos…

Sakura empezó hablar sobre la anatomía del cuerpo humano y Xiaoláng se voltio para que ella no se diera cuenta de lo rojo que estaba y el efecto que tenía en él cuando le dijo en voz alta:

-¡Hablamos cuando este vestida!-

Sakura río abiertamente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Va tener que esperar . . . Porque me estoy bronceando y . . . AHHH…¡ME QUEME! . . . ¡OMG! . . . ¡ME QUEME! . . . ¡NO! . . Me quede dormida de nuevo . . . En ese momento una despistada doctora se dio cuenta, que se había expuesto por muchas horas al sol, ahora estaba roja, necesitaba urgente aplicarse algo sobre el cuerpo quemado entonces tomo la toalla ignoro al hombre y lo que le dijo y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

El hombre se quedo sin habla cuando finalmente reacciono y se vio completamente solo y dijo con malestar en voz alta:

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . Esa mujer va ser mi Karma . . . Mejor me voy de aquí . . . .

En efecto el hombre salió del lugar y se olvido por completo del material que debía intercambiar con la doctora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tiempo actual*****

**-Xiaoláng POV- **

Enteramente no puedo avanzar sin mi material . . . *Suspiro de Resignación* . . . Tengo que ver la manera de recuperar el material sin tener que ver a la Dra. Kinomoto . . . Ya que nuestros encuentros son completamente desastrosos. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? . . . ¡Un momento! . . . Ese hombre me es familiar . . . ¿Touya Kinomoto? . . . No puede ser . . . Estudie con él en la preparatoria . . . El chico de intercambio . . . ¡Increíble! . . . Ya me reconoció . . . Este día no puede ponerse peor . . .

-¡OMG! . . . Sakurita . .

¡Diablos! . . . Mis hermanas y mi prima corrección . . . Este día puede empeorar . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!.**

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	5. Acosadores

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Capítulo re-editado. Contempla parte del CP.6 de la historia original y el Final de esta historia. ¡Gracias por leer!. **

**-PROFESIONES ESPECIALES-**

**-Capítulo IV-**

**-Acosadores-**

*****Varios días después*****

**-En el Hospital Central de Tokio- **

Un hombre de cabellos castaños despertaba con cierto dolor y malestar.

La garganta la tenía re-seca.

Le ardían los ojos.

La peor parte al despertar de la anestesia local era sentir el dolor palpitante en su brazo.

Iba decir algo cuando una voz completamente familiar le dijo:

-¡Por fin despertaste! . . .

Miro con los ojos entrecerrados a la mujer y empezaron a llegar imágenes incoherentes a su cabeza sin sentido.

El abalanzándose sobre una mujer de cabellos castaños largos.

El recibiendo el impacto de una bala a un costado . . . Gritos . . . Todo era tan confuso.

Finalmente abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad: El estaba en un hospital. Miro a su madre y pregunto por ella directamente:

-¿Qué paso con Sakura?-

-Fuera de peligro . . . Aunque ha estado inconsciente desde ayer producto del golpe . . . ¡Por favor hijo no te muevas! . . . Perdiste mucha sangre. . . -

-¿Qué paso con esa mujer?-

-Fue abatida. Ella está muerta pero no era ella la acosadora. . . Era un hombre-

-¡No entiendo!-

-Ella estaba enamorada del sujeto que llego acosar a la Dra. Kinomoto. Ella le ayudo con la finalidad de llegar a la Dra. Kinomoto para matarla-

-¡No . . . Entiendo! . . . -

-Tal vez . . . Pueda explicar el tema . . . - Dijo un imponente hombre al ingresar al lugar y miro a la mujer y esta le saludo con calma:

-¡Buenas noches Dr. Kinomoto! . . .

-Voy a revisar a su hijo . . . ¿Cómo está usted señora Li?-

-Esperando que mi esposo termine de hablar con el detective Thenko . . . .

-Lamento mucho . . . . Que se hayan visto envuelto en este tema . . . Señor Li Xiaoláng . . . Gracias por lo que hizo por mi hija-

-¿Usted es padre de la Dra. Sakura Kinomoto?-

-¡Sí! . . .

-¿Qué paso? . . . Mi madre me comento que la mujer que me disparo fue abatida por . . .

-Los guardias del lugar . . . Kenta fue asesinado por la mujer unas horas antes y en un momento de locura ella quiso matar a mi hija para después suicidarse pero no conto con que usted se iba interponer entre ellas-

-. . . No recuerdo del todo lo qué paso . . . ¿Cómo esta su hija?-

-Dormida . . . El shock que recibió fue fuerte al verse bañada por su sangre señor Li . . . Ella pregunto por usted, sabe que esta fuera de peligro pero como se puso histérica la sedamos . . .-

-¿Qué pas . . . .

-¡Niisan! . . . - Las cuatro escandalosas hermanas del hombre herido ingresaron a su habitación y se abalanzaron ante él y su madre dijo con malestar:

-Tengan cuidado su hermano esta herido-

-¡Lo sentimos! - Dijeron las cuatro hermanas al mismo tiempo, Feime iba acotar algo cuando ingreso Meiling al lugar y dijo:

-¡Primo que bueno verte bien! . . . ¿Cómo te sientes? -

-Adolorido . . .

-¡Cuñado! . . . ¿Cómo estás? - Pregunto Yue al ingresar con su hermano Yukito mientras Eriol y Ariel se quedaron rezagados y el Dr. Kinomoto dijo con calma:

-El se va recuperar . . . La bala entro y salió de su cuerpo . . . No toco ningún órgano vital . . . Pero les voy a pedir que salgan de la habitación . . . ¡Por favor! . . . El señor Li necesita reposo para poder recuperarse-

Luego del sutil llamado de atención las mujeres con sus respectivos esposos salieron del lugar al igual que la señora Li, al quedar solos Xiaoláng se animo a preguntar:

-Dr. Kinomoto . . . ¿Puedo hablar con usted?-

-¿Desea saber la relación qué se dio entre Kenta y mi hija?-

-Es tan solo . . .

-Bueno usted le salvo la vida a mi hija tiene derecho a saber . . . Por dónde empiezo . . . Kenta fue compañero de la universidad de mi hija . . .

-¿Fueron novios acaso?-

-Hasta donde yo sé . . . NO . . . Pero siempre coincidían en eventos sociales, restaurantes, durante la época de universidad no hubo incidentes entre ellos, los problemas empezaron después cuando mi hija se fue al exterior hacer un post-grado y empezó a recibir por medio de su correo ciertos mensajes extraños . . .

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño cuando el Dr. Kinomoto señalo:

-Mensajes cómo: No importa en qué parte del mundo este . . . Yo cuidare de ti . . .

-¡Raro! . . .

-Ella los ignoro porque pensaba que era spam pero un día mi hija salió con un hombre no recuerdo si era alemán o francés pero en uno de sus correos decía: Tu eres mía sino te alejas de ese hombre lo voy a matar . . .

-¿Qué hicieron?-

-Al recibir el correo con una foto de ella y su novio se alarmo y puso la denuncia ante la fiscalía de Alemania y de Japón . . . El tema no paso a mayores salvo que dos semanas después su novio casi muere en un extraño accidente . . . Fue cuando la policía tomo cartas en el asunto y empezó a investigar el tema del acoso . . . Paso año y medio cuando finalmente Kenta cometió un error y la policía lo atrapo, se lo acuso de acoso y se lo sentencio a dos años y medios de cárcel pero no sé qué paso con él . . . Hasta lo sucedido en la reunión que organizo la Familia Li-

Xiaoláng miro con atención al Dr. Kinomoto y le pregunto:

-¿Es por eso qué ustedes viven en la playa y toda esa extrema seguridad que hay en el condominio en el que ella vive?-

-¡Sí! . . . El condominio es nuestro al igual que la Clínica. . . Antes vivíamos en Tomoeda pero a raíz de este incidente nos mudados a ToKio-

-¡Ya veo! . . .

-Es tarde . . . Es mejor que descanse . . . Y gracias por lo que hizo por mi hija-

Xioláng sonrío con incomodidad. El acto de heroísmo fue todo menos eso . . . Su cuerpo reacciono de forma inmediata al ver el arma de la mujer apuntando hacia la Dra. Kinomoto. Ni él mismo sabía por qué se interpuso entre ellas.

Entonces empezó a recordar con calma lo sucedido días atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios días atrás*****

**-Xiaoláng Li POV -**

¿Qué hace ella aquí? . . .

-Señor Li preguntan por . . .

-Sé quien me busca señorita Hina . . . Deme unos minutos ya salgo . . .

Mejor me doy prisa para que mis hermanas o mi prima no cometan el desatino de decir algo imprudente. . . .

*Risas Escandalosas* ¡OMG! . . . Eso me recordó cuándo Ariel termino por error en tu consultorio. . . ¡El pobre quedo traumado por días! - Dijo con burla Meiling mientras que sus primas sobre todo la esposa de Ariel reía abiertamente de él y dijo en voz alta:

-. . . Yo diría que quedo intrigado con el tema . . . - Dijo Futtie con diversión en su voz y su prima señalo:

-¡OMG! . . . Cuenta . . . Cuenta . . . Yue hablo del tema con Eriol y con Terada pero cuando llegue se quedaron callados y no me dijeron nada . . . También Yuki . . .

*Carraspeo Fuerte* . . . Las mujeres y la incómoda Dra. Kinomoto miraron con atención al hombre que venía con el semblante serio y Sakura cometió el error de decir entre risas cortadas:

-. . . Supongo . . . Qué sab . . .

-Venga conmigo . . . -Dijo El hombre mientras sacaba del brazo a una desconcertada galena y las indiscretas mujeres empezaron a reír abiertamente ante el enojo del hombre.

-Kaome que no nos interrumpan . . . -Impartió la orden Xiaoláng en forma imperativa cuando cerró la puerta de su oficina detrás de él y corrió las persianas y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Usted es mi Karma!-

-¿Perdón? . . . - Esta vez Sakura río con ganas al notar la molestia del hombre y el color morado-verdoso de su frente producto del golpe que se dio por su comentario fuera de lugar y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Los accidentes pasan! . . .

-. . . Pero no a mí . . . Su material esta aquí y estas copias son . . . Cortesía de la Casa - Dijo en un tono que denotaba reproche y Sakura no necesito más pista para saber que probablemente por un error inusual su material fue repartido ante la junta de accionista y ella dijo con algo de nerviosismo:

-Solo necesito al material original. . . Las copias . . . -Antes de emitir el comentario lo reviso con cuidado y noto el material impreso de lado y lado y al ver que como hojas de reciclaje no la podían usar dijo con calma:

-. . . Voy a necesitar ayuda para bajar estas copias-

-¿Vino sola?-

-¡No! . . . Mi hermano esta abajo en el carro . . . Le diré que suba . . .

-¡No! . . . Yo la acompaño y bajamos el material . . . Un favor . . . Llévese absolutamente todo . . . ¿Trajo mi material? . . . -

-Si . . . ¿Puede revisarlo?-

Xiaoláng se tomo su tiempo en revisar el material cuando noto la presencia de su prima y antes de preguntar qué hacía en el lugar Meiling dijo en voz alta:

-Sakurita en tres días tenemos una cena de gala en la nueva Mansión Li . . . Estas cordialmente invitada . . .

Xiaoláng la miro con reproche pero no tuvo opción de contestar cuando Sakura se negó inmediatamente al decir:

-En tres días no puedo tenemos un evento en la Clínica . . .

-La Gala de Caridad-

-¡Sí! . . . La organiza mi tía Sodomi y ella expreso viene de Tomoeda . . . En tal caso . . .

-¡Ya sé! . . . Invítanos a Los Li

-¿Qué? - Pregunto con asombro el hombre que fue completamente ignorado por su prima cuando ella dijo:

-Nos vamos instalar en Japón permanentemente. . . Sería una excelente opción de conocer a la sociedad nipona-

Sakura sonrío complacida y dijo:

-¿Invitación personalizada?-

-Sería de mejor gusto-

-Ok . . .

Sakura regreso su mirada al señor Li y dijo con diversión:

-. . . Espero verle en el evento señor Li . . . De paso aproveche la cena va estar mi cuñada . . . Usted tiene una consulta pendiente con ella . . . -

El hombre la miro con reproche cuando ella dijo en voz alta:

-Meiling debo regresar al consultorio . . .

-Xiaoláng quédate . . . Yo iré con Sakura . . .

El hombre se quedo sin habla pero prefirió continuar con la revisión del material, ya que debía usar el material para poder agregar algunas etiquetas para la siguiente junta de accionistas que se debía dar la próxima semana. Tenía varias cosas que organizar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al pasar los días el anuncio del evento de la Cena de Gala organizado por la Clínica de Los Kinomoto y Asociados se publico en los principales diarios de la cuidad nipona cuando en un pequeño departamento un hombre de cabellos negros miraba con interés el evento y dijo en voz alta:

-Es perfecto . . . . -Miro las paredes empapeladas con las FOTOS de la mujer que alguna vez acoso y cargo una pistola semi-automática cuando ingreso al lugar una mujer de facciones delicadas y pregunto:

-¿Qué antes . . . Kenta?-

-¡Tina! . . .

-Sigues con esa maldita obsesión por esa mujer . . . Qué NO te quiere . . . -Dijo la mujer con reproche.

-¡Cállate! . . . No digas eso . . . Ella . . .

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . Hasta cuándo . . . ¿Acaso no te he demostrado lo que siento por ti?-

-¡Suéltame Tina! . . .

El forcejeo dio como resultado que el arma sea disparada entre ellos y él hombre cayo al piso producto del impacto . . . La mujer quedo perpleja . . . Al tener silenciado el arma el ruido fue mermado . . . Ella tomo el anuncio, una de las fotos de Sakura, el arma y salió del lugar.

El hombre muerto ya hacía en el piso. El disparo fue letal ya que le perforo el corazón.

Tina con nerviosismo salió del lugar y tomo un taxi para perderse por varios días hasta que el evento se diera, para ella la única culpable era la mujer que había sido objeto de acoso de su novio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la Cena de Gala de la Familia Kinomoto. La música era tenue. Los periodistas del lugar tenían varias noticias que cubrir.

El color blanco-negro predominada en la Cena ya que era el tema del evento y ante los reconocidos médicos, la Familia Li llegaron al sobrio lugar.

La Familia Li estaba casi completa cuando visualizaron a los anfitriones del evento y los saludaron. Entre ellos el menor de la Familia Li busco con la mirada a cierta galena y noto que estaba en la parte posterior cerca de una de las fuentes e intento acercarse a ella cuando noto su cara de horror y se alerto . . . Alcanzo a escuchar que una extraña mujer de una cabellera rubia rojiza le dijo en voz alta:

-. . . El nunca me AMO . . .

-¡Cálmese por favor! . . .

-Éramos Kenta y Tina . . . ¡No! . . . Kenta y Kinomoto . . . Siempre fue así . . . El obsesionado con usted desde la universidad . . .

-¡Por favor! . . . Ba . . . . -BUM- . . . . Fue cuando Xiaoláng no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzo sobre ella no sin antes pedir ayuda alertando a las personas en el lugar sobre todo a los guardias que dado el nerviosismo de la mujer que empezó a disparar a ciegas no tuvieron otra opción que abatirla-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tiempo actual*****

**-. . . **Y yo que pensaba que las situaciones con la Dra. Kinomoto no se podía poner peor . . . Realmente esa mujer es mi Karma . . . . Me pregunto: ¿Habrá despertado? . . . ¡Un momento! . . . El Dr. Kinomoto dijo que su hija despertaría mañana . . . . Mejor descanso.

Varios días después de una lenta recuperación Xiaoláng Li y Sakura Kinomoto fueron dados de alta no sin antes decir sus respectivos testimonios ante la policía local.

La Dra. Kinomoto agradeció varias veces a Xiaoláng por haberla salvado y él se comprometió a ir a las consultas con la Dra. Tomoyo Kinomoto para poder ayudarse con su problema puntual.

Un día al salir de la consulta con la Dra. Tomoyo Kinomoto, Xiaoláng vio con interés a Sakura sentada en un silla con un parasol y editando algo pero le llamo la atención que una hermosa mujer se alejaba de ella y sin prisa alguna se acerco a Sakura y pregunto:

-¿Ahora haces las consultas en la playa?-

Sakura se sorprendió de ese comentario y sonrío suavemente cuando le hizo señas para que se sentara junto a ella mientras teminaba de editar algo para no olvidarse y él le pregunto:

-¿Ocupada? . . . Sakura sin problema alguno le mostro lo que había editado que decía:

Paciente: Tendho Rachel.

Género: Femenino.

Edad: 31 años.

Problema: Hipersexualidad- Observación: Posible Ninfómana.

Pronóstico: En evaluación.

Tratamiento a seguir: En evaluación.

Recomendación: Ingresarla al ensayo clínico del Dr. Touya Kinomoto sobre: ¿Cómo Detectar y tratar La Hipersexualidad.-Ninfomanía y Satiriasis? Para evaluar si su problema es debido a un tumor cerebral o si es un trastorno metal.

-Ficha Personal e Historial Clínico-

El hombre se quedo sin habla cuando finalmente dijo en voz alta:

-La mujer que estabas entrevistando es NINFOMANA. . . ¡WOW! . . . El sueño de todo hombre-

Sakura le dio una suave sonrisa cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Ese sueño puede convertirse en una de las más grandes pesadillas de un hombre . . . Ella tiene serios problemas pero el pedir ayuda ya es un gran paso-

-¿Ha tenido casos similares?

-¡Sí! . . . Peores que ella pero los derivo a psiquiatría. . . ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a consulta con tu cuñada. . .

-¡Eso es excelente! . . . ¿Cómo vas con la terapia?-

-Vamos empezar con la práctica. . .

-. . . ¿Significa qué debes salir con alguna persona de tu interés para evaluar en qué parte se da el problema de tus relaciones?-

-¡Exacto! . . . Aunque ella me ha señalado algo interesante . . .

-¿Qué será?. . . -

-Tengo tendencias a involucrarme a personas que no le gusta el compromiso y se toman las relaciones a la ligera y son tan opuesta a mí que por ende pierdo el interés en ellas-

-Tiene sentido . . . ¿Entonces ya tienes una víctima en men . . . Por qué me miras de esa forma?-

-Tu cuñada me dijo qué intense salir con la mujer que capte mi atención-

Sakura hizo una mueca de reproche y el hombre sonrío abiertamente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-. . . Considerando qué salve tu vida . .

-¿Qué clase de propuesta es esa? . . .

-Tomoyo dice que una relación no debe ser seria sino divertida, que las personas tenga afinidad . . . En fin . . .

-¿Acaso Tomoyo no te dijo que primero debes sentir algo por esa persona antes de lanzarse a experimentar con ella?-

-Ella también dijo eso . . .

-. . . Entonces empieza por ahí- Dijo Sakura al cerrar su cuaderno de apuntes y ponerse de pie cuando el hombre señalo:

-. . . Ponerse en el camino de una bala para que no te mate debe significar algo . . . ¿No lo crees?-

Sakura entre cerró los ojos cuando Xiaoláng dijo con diversión:

-Podemos ir a cenar esta noche . . . En caso qué no tengas planes y veamos qué pasa . . .

-Pero yo aún no estoy preparada para salir con hombre alguno, mi última relación no termino del todo bien . . .

-Lo sé . . . Tu padre me comento cuando estuve en el hospital que tu novio de aquel entonces casi muere por culpa de Kenta y en lugar de protegerte termino contigo . . . Es un . . .

-¡Cobarde! . . . *Suspiro de Resignación* . . .

-Yo voy a pasar un buen tiempo en Tokio . . . Podemos intentar conocernos si no funciona . . .

-¿Me dirás las cosas de frente?-

-¡Claro! . . . No tengo necesidad de mentir . . .

Sakura sonrío suavemente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-. . . Pero está noche no podrá ser . . . Tengo una entrevista por el avance de mi libro . . .

-¿Después de la entrevista?-

-Terminara a las 11:00Pm . . .

-Listo pasare por ti a esa hora . . . ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

-¡Claro! . . .

-Espero que no pase nada raro . . . -Dijo el hombre con diversión y Sakura señalo con reproche:

-¿A qué debo ese comentario?-

*Risas Suaves* . . . . Digamos qué la palabra calamidad nos queda corta . . . Algo va pasar esta noche de eso tengo la certeza . . .

-¡Ya se me quitaron las ganas de salir contigo!

*Risas Suaves* . . . . -¡Es broma . . . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pasado Media Noche*****

El hombre de cabellos castaños estaba sin habla. Abrió y cerro la boca literalmente hablando cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué hacemos en este mercado?-

-No dijiste qué querías comer sushi . . . Lo compramos abajo y arriba lo llevamos a que no lo preparen . . .

Xiaoláng miro a la mujer con reproche cuando dijo en voz alta:

-La próxima vez escojo yo el lugar . . .

Sakura río con gracia cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Demasiado sofisticado para el lugar?-

-¡Claro qué NO! . . .

-Entonces no tendrás problemas con que pida " Anguila " . . .

-¿En qué estaba pensando cuándo te invite a salir?-

-¿Qué dijiste . . .

El hombre la miro con reproche pero cómo siguió esa discusión y esa primera cita eso ya es otra historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Porque el final de nuestra historia, es un nuevo comienzo para nuestros protagonistas-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. The End-.-.-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!. Finalmente la he termino. **

**5.- Cómo he comentado en mi Facebook voy hacer varias mis historias: Mini-FF (Máx 12CP) o Micro-FF. (Máx 5CP) Incluido los epílogos con la finalidad de quedarme con pocas historias y poder extenderlas ^.^ Así puedo actualizar con mayor fluidez. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


End file.
